1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with a vertical channel transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
A vertical channel transistor has a source electrode and a drain electrode respectively disposed at an upper side and a lower side of a channel region. A two-dimensional metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) has a source electrode and a drain electrode respectively disposed at both sides of a channel region.